Shaking incubators are basically known from the literature. Thus, European Patent Application EP 0569214 A2 discloses a shaker/incubator comprising an even number of shaking planes arranged like a tower that can be caused to shake by an eccentric drive. The significant disadvantage of this device is that all shaking planes are moved simultaneously by a common eccentric drive. Thus, it is impossible to move individual superposed shaking planes while other shaking planes of the tower are at rest. Also, the eccentric drive permits only the same intensity of shaking movement for all shaking planes of the tower.